Jungkook Chagiya
by mommyme
Summary: Ada something nih tentang J-Hope... BTS Fict Yaoi ! HopeKook RnR


Jungkook Chagiya

"Yak bangtan hari ini kalian akan melakukan dance practice lagu just one day. Bersiaplah" ucap sang manajer

"Ah nde" ucap Rapmon

Mereka segera bersiap menuju ruang practice bighit.

"Ah ayo kita berangkat" ucap j-hope

"Hmm" ucap semua member.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ruang dance sambil sesekali membully sang maknae.

"Hey jungkook kau tau?

"Tau apa Jin hyung ?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyukai mu.. Ah tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan lah"

"Eh ? Gak tau ah" ucap jungkook. J-hope tiba-tiba keselek.

"E..e..eh hyung gwenchanayo ?" ucap jungkook

"Ehem... Nde gwenchanayo jungkookkie" ucap J-Hope sambil tersenyum manis...

BLUSH~

"N..n..nde hyung" ucap jungkook

"Oh ayolah... Lebih cepat sedikit.. Aku ingin kita segera istirahat" ucap jimin

"Kita bahkan belum memulai latihan dan kau sudah ingin istirahat lagi ? Ck bocah" balas Suga

"Ish kejam nya-_-" ucap jimin

Setelah ber abad-abad lamanya mereka berjalan *lebay* akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang latihan yang ternyata jarak nya hanya sejengkal kaki gajah *emang ada?*

"Yak ayo semuanya ambil posisi masing-masing" teriak Rap monster

"Ay Ay kapten" teriak Taehyung

TENG

Terdengar suara intro lagu just one day didalam ruangan itu. Mereka memulai sesi latihan mreka dengan sangat serius...

_Ey nowa naega hamke hal suittamyeon let's go time..._

_24 hours neowa dandu-e_

saat J-hope berjalan menuju kursi Jungkook

CUP

J-hope mencium pipi Jungkook. Oh god.. Jungkook langsung membeku... Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi sang maknae.

Jungkook P.O.V

'Omo..omo hopie hyung mencium pipiku... Omonaaa apa yang harus aku lakukann... Aaaa eomma help meeehh' batin jungkook

Setelah itu J-hope langsung meneruskan latihanya lalu berjalan ke arah Suga hyung... Tapi sebelumnya dia memberi wink kepada ku... Uhh apa maksudnya itu..

Jungkook P.O.V end

Tanpa jungkook sadari ternyata J-hope tengah tersenyum sangat girang setelah nya.

Jungkook tetap berusaha seprofesional mungkin agar tidak ketahuan sedang blushing.

_Can you please stay with me ? _

PROK PROK

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari semua member menutup sesi latihan hari ini.

BRUK

"Haaahh lelah nya" ucap J-hope sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai ruangan dance.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook tiduran di perut J-hope. J-hope yang kaget langsung meraba (?) kepala Jungkook.

"Ish hopie hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil menyingkirkan tangan j-hope dari lobang hidung nya (?)

"kirain siapa..." ucap J-hope lalu mengelus-elus kepala Jungkook. Member lain yang melihat adegan itu cuma geleng-geleng.

'Semoga abis ini ada traktiran' batin seorang V berbicara.

Jungkook yang merasa ada elusan (?) lembut dari tangan J-hope pun cuma bisa blushing sambil meremin mata.

"Err... Hoseok kami akan ke dorm... Tapi jungkook tidur. Bagaimana?" tanya sang leader

"Aku akan membangunkannya nanti. Kalian duluan sajalah." ucap J-hope

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lama-lama nanti kalian terkunci" ucap Jin

BLAM

Setelah itu tinggalah seorang Jung Hoseok atau j-hope bersama seekor kelinci -salah- seorang maknae di ruang dance.

"Kook... Kalo kamu peka aja..." ucap J-hope sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

-2 jam kemudian-

"Eungh..." tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan sang maknae. Ternyata dia baru bangun.

'Loh hyungdeul yang lain kemana?' batin Jungkook saat melihat sekeliling nya ternyata cuma ada dia dan J-hope yang lagi tidur.

Jungkook mandangin wajah J-hope

'Hyung.. Jangan buat aku beharap terlalu banyak' batin Jungkook sambil mengelus pipi J-hope.

GREP

Tiba-tiba J-hope bangun dan memegang tangan Jungkook dan mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Hyu.. Hyung..." ucap Jungkook

"Maaf kook... Tapi hyung gabisa nahan lagi... Sakitnya tuh disiniiii" ucap J-hope rada alay.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook ala iklan bis**kuat

"Kook serius oke" ucap J-hope.

"E..eh iya hyung" ucap Jungkook

"Aku udah nggak bisa nahan lagi.. Makin hari aku makin sayang sama kamu. More than a brother. Aku suka sama kamu ah aniya aku cinta sama kamu aku... Aku sayang sama kamu. So would you be mine? Ucap J-hope dengan satu tarikan nafas

"H..hyung... Kook juga sama... Tapi hyung nya lelet-,- tapi I do hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nae chagi" ucap J-hope

CUP

J-hope mencium bibir Jungkook.

"Saranghae nae chagi" ucap J-hope

"Nado saranghae hyungie" balas Jungkook. Dan mereka pun berciuman lagi dan lagi..

-other side-

"Omo... Hoseok merusak kepolosan maknae kita namjoon-ah" ucap Jin

"Astagaaaaa Jin hyung lihat itu hoseok hyung ngeraba-raba Jungkook" ucap V hiteris

"Yang begitu dihebohin dasar byuntae" ucap suga

Ternyata mereka masang kamera cctv diruang dance tadi. Karena mereka takut maknae nya di-iyaiyain sama J-hope akhirnya Jin pun menyuruh mereka cepat pulang. Dengan alasan kucing kesayangan Jin sakit flu (?) padahal Jin gapunya kucing.

END

A/N annyeong! Ini fict udah lama aku buat (?) aku awalnya nggak inget aku punya fict ini. eh pas buka hp ternyata ada fict ini *abaikan

Fict ini terinsiparsi dari practice BTS yang just one day yang di Bangtan Bomb ituloh hehe

Ini fict selingan hehe buat yang mau sequel dari fict two of us.. aku belom ada inspirasi :") tapi insyallah aku buat secepatnya ko...

Err... maaf kalo jelek bahasanya juga aneh kayaknya._. hehe review yang banyak...

Don't be siders ya kakak dedek semuanyaa

Makasihhh^^


End file.
